


Roses #1

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics), verse: Renegade
Genre: M/M, verse: Renegade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	Roses #1

When Tim woke up, it was already morning light in the room. He moaned softly and he turned his face towards Dick’s side of the bed as he was laying on his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes while he reached out - but all he could touch was only empty air and the soft sheets. Dick wasn’t there.  
He said he doesn’t plan to go on patrol that night. Did he changed his mind? Tim sighed. Don’t tell he’s laying in some alley covered by blood.  
Tim moaned softly again and he straightened his arms to push himself up and sit.

“Don’t move.” He heard then, and he turned towards the voice’s way, but he stilled obediently. Dick was sitting on a chair, near the wall and a corner. Was that chair always there? Dick watched the muscles’ dance on Tim’s back as the younger was moving. He stood up and stepped beside. He reached out and he flatted his palm on Tim’s back, then he traced it down on it, following the spine’s line.

“Next time you have to ride me backward.”

Tim glanced at Dick. “Okay.”

“You can move now.” Tim turned and sat up, looking at Dick waiting. Was Tim always this beautiful on the mornings? His skin was pale, but his neck, collarbone and shoulders were covered by red and dark bite- and kissmarks, his hair was messy, his features soft and creased in the same time. Dick’s glance slid lower and stopped at Tim’s hand. He always wore the ring. Dick cleared his throat.

“It’s a year since we got married,” He said and Tim smiled at him softly.

“I know.”

Dick nodded and he left the room, barely stepped out then returned soon with a huge boquet of red roses.

“So you know I didn’t forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
